Unexpected
by el Cierto
Summary: Chap 3. Hinata ditunangkan dengan Sasuke padahal dia sudah punya hubungan khusus dengan Gaara. Untuk menepati janjinya, Hinata meminta Ino menjadi dirinya ketika Gaara datang ke Konoha untuk menemuinya. Trus bagaimana jadinya? NO YURI/YAOI. ENDING :
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : ****Unexpected**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

** Unexpected (c) el Cierto ^_^**

**GENRE : Romance/Friendship/Family**

**Category : FANON, AU, **

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Jelek, Ide pasaran, don't like don't read!**

**+++++ enjoy +++++**

Baik Sakura maupun Ino, keduanya tampak sangat serius mendengarkan cerita sahabat mereka, Hinata Hyugaa.

"Jadi, begitulah, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Aku sekarang ini sungguh sangat bingung," ucap Hinata mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Satu tangannya memegang dagunya, tampaknya ia sedang mencerna cerita Hinata dan memikirkan jalan keluarnya.

Ino sendiri juga tampak berpikir serius. Sedikit lucu, karena biasanya Ino adalah orang yang paling santai di antara ketiga sahabat itu. Meskipun, tentu saja, ia tidak bisa dibilang bodoh, mengingat ia adalah peraih nilai rata-rata tertinggi di kelasnya. Ia memang piawai di hampir semua mata pelajaran dan memeproleh nilai di atas cukup untuk setiap mata pelajaran itu. Meskipun juga, memang, Ino tidak bisa seperti Sakura yang cemerlang di Fisika dan Kimia atau seperti Hinata yang cemerlang di Matematika. Tetapi dengan nilai rata-ratanya yang tinggi, membuktikan bahwa ia memang serba bisa.

Oke, _back to topic now._

"Umm, bagaimana? Apa kalian ada ide untuk mengatasi masalahku ini?" tanya Hinata beberapa saat kemudian karena dilihatnya Ino dan Sakura masih diam saja.

"Aha, Hina-chan! Kenapa kau tak terus terang saja kepada ayahmu soal ini? Gampang kan?" ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

'Pug!' Sakura sukses menjentikkan jarinya ke kepala Ino dengan cukup keras. Membuat Ino melotot kesal.

"Ada apa sih? Ada yang salah?" heran Ino.

"Ya iyalah, Ino-pig. Ah! Kau ini payah sekali! Kalau solusinya sesimpel itu, Hinata gak perlu repot-repot ngumpulin kita buat curhat ini tau!" jutek Sakura.

"Iya! Iya! Tapi gak usahlah pake galak begitu, _forehead_!" tukas Ino manyun.

Hinata hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat kedua sahabatnya itu ribut sendiri.

"Iya, Ino-chan. Aku tak bisa memberitahu Ayah kalau aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai. Aku tak bisa menentang beliau," ujar Hinata lembut.

"Tetapi Hinata, perjodohan itu kuno! Ayahmu harus sadar itu! Kau itu begitu cantik, bisa mendapatkan cowok manapun dengan mudah. Kenapa harus dijodohkan? Apalagi kau sudah punya pacar," ucap Ino berapi-api.

"Aku tahu, Ino-chan. Tetapi, apapun dan bagaimanapun, aku tak bisa menolak keputusan Ayah. Ditambah lagi posisiku tidak terlalu kuat mengingat, kekasih yang aku punya itu adalah kekasihku dari dunia maya," kata Hinata sambil memainkan ujung rok midi-nya.

Ino mendesah.

Sakura pun mendesah.

"Hinata, sebenarnya kau itu yakin nggak sih dengan pacarmu itu? Meski kalian kenalnya lewat internet, kau kan bisa mengundangnya datang ke Konoha, kalau benar ia memang serius denganmu," ungkap Sakura sambil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

'A-aku tentu saja yakin, Sakura-chan. Ah, aku lupa memberi tahu kalian. Terakhir kali kami _chatting_, dia bilang dia akan datang ke Konoha minggu depan. Dan dia ingin bertemu denganku. Padahal kan minggu depan itu acara pertunanganku," Hinata menunduk sedih.

"Ah, Hina-chan! Mengapa sih memangnya kalau kau sekali-kali menolak keputusan ayahmu. Kau ini kan manusia, sudah besar, punya hak asasi sendiri!" Ino terdengar sedikit kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi sifat Hinata yang menurutnya terlalu patuh dan lembut hati.

"Aku tahu, Ino-chan. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukan itu. Menatap langsung ke mata ayahku saja, aku tak mampu. Memang, aku ini pengecut sekali ya," Hinata kian tampak sedih.

Sakura mengerling tajam ke arah Ino yang menurutnya terlalu kasar. Ia pun merangkul Hinata.

"Ah, Hina-chan. Kau ini sama sekali bukan pengecut lagi. Justru, aku salut padamu, karena kau sangat berbakti pada ayahmu," ucap Sakura membesarkan hati Hinata.

"Yah... Sakura benar, Hina-chan. Maaf jika aku tadi sedikit emosi. Oke, sekarang apa idemu untuk mengatasi masalah ini? Kau tentunya tak mungkin menolak jika pacarmu itu ingin bertemu denganmu kan?" Ino kembali fokus pada inti masalah.

Hinata menatap Ino dan Sakura bergantian.

"Begini.. Aku.. aku mau minta tolong pada kalian. Umm, mungkin ini memang sangat merepotkan. Jika kalian menolak pun aku akan maklum," ucap Hinata pelan-pelan.

"Tentu saja kami akan dengan senang hati membantumu, Hina-chan. Iya kan, Ino?" Sakura menoleh ke sahabat pirangnya.

Ino mengangguk.

"Yups!"

"Umm.. begini. Jadi, aku ingin salah satu dari kalian mengaku sebagai aku dan menemuinya. Bagaimana?" Hinata menatap ragu kepada kedua sahabatnya yang kini sukses melongo.

"Kau serius dengan idemu itu, Hina-chan?" Sakura nyengir kaku.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hmm. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kalian bisa?"

"Aduh, Hina-chan. Kalau begitu caranya, ya.. maaf aku tidak bisa ya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Naruto itu orangnya gampang sekali cemburu. Kalau dia sampai lihat aku dengan cowok lain, wah bisa-bisa perang dunia ketiga deh!" ucap Sakura dengan cengiran bersalah.

Hinata mengangguk maklum. Kini harapannya tinggal pada Ino yang masih diam saja.

"Ke-kenapa kalian pada menatapku begitu?" Ino salting ditatap oleh Sakura dan Hinata secara bersama-sama.

"Ino-chan, hanya tinggal kau harapanku. Kau mau kan membantuku?" Hinata memelas.

Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Err.. itu. Aduh, itu susah sekali Hina-chan. Secara pacarmu itu kan tahunya kamu Hinata, berambut indigo, lemah lembut dan baik hati. Lha kalau aku yang menggantikanmu, dia pasti akan tahu," urai Ino panjang lebar.

"Ah kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Ino-chan. Lagipula dia tidak tahu ciri-ciri fisikku. Aku dan dia sepakat untuk tidak saling bertukar foto. Juga, aku tidak mengaku sebagai Hinata Hyugaa. Aku menggunakan _nickname_, Violetta-hime. Dan kebetulan itu cocok denganmu yang suka warna violet kan?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. Yah, di antara mereka memang ia yang sedang jomblo. Ia belum lama putus dengan Sai, kekasihnya yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi seninya ke Milan. Tetapi, untuk menyamar menjadi Hinata, untuk menemui orang asing, itu bukanlah hal mudah bagi Ino.

"Yah. Iya sih. Tapi kalau dia mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya bagaimana coba?" Ino masih keberatan.

"Ino benar, Hina-chan. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau jujur saja pada pacarmu itu kalau kau sudah tak bisa lagi menjalin hubungan dengannya karena kau telah dijodohkan?" saran Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman. Tetapi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji kalau suatu saat dia datang ke Konoha, aku akan menemui dan menemaninya. Bagiku janji adalah hutang. Dan aku tak bisa mengatakan kalau aku telah dijodohkan," ujar Hinata membuat Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Lalu, setelah itu bagaimana, Hina-chan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Misal saja, sandiwara ini berhasil. Lalu dia ingin melanjutkan hubungan denganmu bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

"Itu terserah Ino-chan. Karena jika sandiwara ini berhasil, itu artinya ia tertariknya padamu, Ino-chan, bukan padaku. Lagipula aku sudah pasti tidak bisa apa-apa lagi setelah ditunangkan," tutur Hinata terdengar putus asa.

"Ah! Mengapa jadi rumit begini sih? Oke, baiklah! Aku mau membantumu, Hina-chan. Doakan ya agar aku tak akan jatuh cinta pada dia," ujar Ino membuat Sakura terbeliak. Hinata pun sedikit terkejut karena akhirnya Ino setuju. Tapi ia tersenyum sedikit lega, meski dalam hati ia tak rela. Tentu saja, ia sangat menyukai kekasihnya dari dunia maya itu. Orang asing yang memang belum diketahuinya secara nyata, tetapi telah menjadi teman dan tempat curhatnya yang paling baik selama beberapa bulan terakhir di akhir tahun SMA-nya itu.

"Terima kasih, Ino-chan. Arigatou," ucap Hinata penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Jadi, sekarang kau bisa ceritakan detailnya mengenai dia," ucap Ino sambil duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia lalu membuka laptop-nya adan menunjukkan pada Ino tentang beberapa data mengenai 'dia'.

Akhirnya hari yang sangat tidak ditunggu bagi Ino datang juga. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah terbangun oleh telpon dari Hinata. Kali ini, Ino benar-benar harus meminjam kata kesayangan Shikamaru yaitu 'merepotkan'.

Well, bagaimana tidak kalau pagi-pagi ketika ayam jago belum berkokok, Hinata sudah menelponnya untuk mengingatkannya bahwa Ino harus datang ke bandara jam 8 pagi untuk menjemput 'dia.'

Kalau saja tak ingat bahwa semua ini untuk membantu sahabat lembut yang disayanginya, Ino pasti sudah kabur ke Suna untuk menghabiskan liburannya di tempat Shikamaru.

Dan sekarang, tepat jam 8, Ino sudah berdiri dengan acuh tak acuh di depan pintu kedatangan untuk menjemput 'dia'. Di tangannya ia memegang papan bertuliskan nama orang yang akan dijemputnya. Di situ tertulis, "Red Sand", dan kata Hinata itu adalah _nick name_ dia.

Rasanya begitu lama bagi Ino yang memang sangat tidak suka menunggu. Kakinya sudah terasa pegal berdiri dan tangannya sudah malas mengangkat papan bertulis _nickname_ yang menurutnya seperti judul film itu.

Diamatinya dengan malas satu demi satu orang yang keluar dari pintu kedatangan itu. Dan ketika sudah mulai mengantuk, samar-samar dilihatnya di antara rombongan yang terakhir keluar itu, seorang pemuda jangkung berambut merah bata berjalan tenang menyerte _travel-bag_nya sambil menoleh ke sekeliling.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Memastikan ia tak salah tafsir. Benar. Sepertinya pemuda berambut merah itulah pemilik _nickname_ Red Sand karena langkah-langkahnya mendekat ke arah Ino yang masih mengangkat papan nama bertulis "RED SAND."

Masalahnya bukan karena Ino terpukau atau terpana akan wujud pemuda itu melainkan karena ia kini yakin benar bahwa Red Sand itu adalah Gaara. Pemuda paling menyebalkan yang ia kenal ketika ia berlibur mengunjungi Shikamaru di Suna. OH! Ino seolah baru teringat bahwa Hinata memang menyebutkan kalau Red Sand itu dari Suna City. Ah! Tapi tetap saja ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Gaara lah pacar dunia maya Hinata! What A...!

Dengan kesal Ino pun menurunkan papan nama yang sedari tadi ia angkat-angkat. Ditatapnya dengan sebal pemuda yang kini melangkah semakin dekat. Ia sudah menyiapkan kosakata super pedasnya untuk pemuda paling menyebalkan itu.

Ketika tinggal beberapa langkah lagi pemuda itu sampai di depan Ino, mendadak dia berhenti. Matanya melebar menatap Ino sementara Ino juga menatapnya tak kalah garang.

"Kau? Violetta?" imej _cool_ yang selama ini diketahui Ino merupakan _trade mark _ Gaara sukses lenyap ketika dia sangat terkejut bahwa gadis yang selama ini dikencaninya via internet adalah Ino, gadis yang sangat tidak disukainya. Ia tahu Violetta dari Konoha yang ia tahu juga merupakan kota tempat tinggal Ino, tapi sedikitpun ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang begitu ia sukai, pacar dunia mayanya, adalah Ino. What A...!

"Terkejut eh Tuan Sabaku?" Ino menyeringai puas.

"Apa benar kau Violetta?" sikap Gaara telah kembali _cool_ sebagaimana yang dikenal Ino.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku bukan Violetta, mana mungkin aku menunggu kedatanganmu, **Red Sand**!" sahut Ino sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Ya, kupikir kau pelayan Violetta, siapa yang tahu." Gaara tersenyum sinis, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram.

"_Whatever!_" Ino mengibaskan tangannya kesal, "sekarang setelah kau tahu kalau aku adalah Violetta kau bisa kembali pulang ke Suna!"

Gaara tersenyum manis dan kentara sekali dibuat-buat. Dicondongkannya tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Ino yang cemberut.

"Aku sudah susah-susah datang dari Suna, naik pesawat dan itu sangat melelahkan, kau tahu? Lagipula kau ini kan 'pacar'ku. So, tetap kau harus menjadi tuan rumah yang baik, Nona Yamanaka."

Ino tercekat. Perlahan ia mundur. _Kurang ajar benar sih nih orang! Kalau saja aku kasih tahu dia aku bukan Violetta! Uhhh! Baka kau Hinataaaaaa!_ Inner Ino mengumpat-ngumpat.

"Hei, aku memang.. pacarmu, tapi itu sebelum aku tahu kalau Red Sand itu KAU! Sekarang aku telah berubah pikiran! Kita – tidak – punya – hubungan – apa-apa – lagi! Jadi silahkan kau pulang!"

"Ha...ha...ha...ha," Gaara mengeja tawanya, sinis. "Tidak semudah itu Yamanaka. Kau sudah berjanji padaku, kau akan menampungku selama di Konoha ini. Kau tidak lupa kan?"

"Janji tinggal janji! Kalau aku tidak mau, kau bisa apa?"

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun tentu saja," Gaara tersenyum simpul lalu mendekat ke arah Ino dan dengan begitu saja meraih pinggang Ino dan memeluknya. Membuat gadis berambut pirang itu melotot luar biasa kaget.

"A-apa maumu? Lepaskan atau aku teriak!" ancam Ino sementara wajahnya merah padam karena marah.

Gaara menyeringai. Ia menunduk sedikit dan mengamati Ino lebih dekat. _Lama tak bertemu, gadis ini jadi menarik juga_...

Sementara itu Ino hanya bisa terpana seperti orang tolol. Jantungnya sendiri berdebar sangat kencang seperti orang habis lari marathon.

"Ap-pa maumu? Lep..." kata-kata Ino tak sempat terselesaikan karena sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut tahu-tahu telah menyentuh bibirnya, memagutnya pelan. Semua begitu cepat dan belum sampai Ino mereaksi lebih lanjut ciuman kilat itu, Gaara sudah kembali ke posisinya semula dan menatap Ino dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Hmm, manis juga kau ternyata, Ino-chan!" ucap Gaara sambil membelai bibir yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengecup Ino.

Wajah Ino sudah semerah tomat. Emosi jelas tergambar di wajah cantiknya. Mata birunya menatap sangar pada sang pemuda berambut merah di depannya itu. Yah gadis itu benar-benar marah sekaligus malu karena dengan seenaknya Gaara yang dibencinya itu menciumnya begitu saja. Memang ia apaan?

DUG!

Tanpa dinyana, salah satu kaki jenjang Ino sudah melayang ke tulang kering Gaara dengan kerasnya. Yup, Ino sukses menendang bungsu Sabaku itu.

"Aww!" Gaara mengaduh mendapati tendangan gratis itu. Sepasang mata _jade_-nya menatap Ino dengan gusar.

Ino menyeringai. Merasa puas sudah memebrikan sedikit 'pelajaran' pada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi, aku tinggal di rumahmu?" tanya Gaara kemudian. Sepertinya tendangan Ino tak begitu menyakitinya. Tentu saja, ia kan juara karate di kotanya. Jadi, mana mungkin ia akan kesakitan hanya oleh tendangan kaki kecil Ino. Mau tak mau ia merasa menang 2 – 0 atas gadis itu. Sip!

"Hih! Siapa juga yang sudi menerima tamu sepertimu!" sahut Ino masih dengan muka jutek.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau aku menginap di mana?"

"Yey, terserah situlah. Emang aku pikirin!" Ino memutar mata dan melenggang nyaman meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja.

GREB!

Langkah Ino sontak terhenti karena lengannya mendadak dicengkram sebuah tangan kekar. Ino menatap si pemilik tangan yang mencengkram lengannya itu dengan kesal.

"Apa lagi sih?"

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ino menatap dengan tatapan menantang.

"Karena aku ini pacarmu sekarang. Atau kau mau aku mendadak ke rumahmu dan melamarmu?"

Ino terbeliak. Ditatapnya Gaara dengan horor.

"K-kau? Huft! Arrrgggh! Sial! Oke! Oke! Kau bisa menginap di rumahku! Dasar menyebalkan! Tapi awas kalau kau sampai macam-macam!"

Gaara menyeringai.

"Selama kau bersikap baik padaku, aku tentu tak akan macam-macam, _baby_!"

Ino menghentakkan kakinya kekesalannya sudah memuncak. Diliriknya Gaara dengan sebal. Dan dengan langkah-langkah setengah menghentak dia pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Gaara berjalan tenang di sampingnya. Sungguh tidak merasa sungkan sedikitpun.

Meski otaknya ribet memikirkan tentang alasan apa yang sebaiknya ia gunakan pada orang tuanya karena membawa Gaara ke rumah, Ino tetap memasang tampang manyun sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah.

Sementara itu Gaara yang duduk di sampingnya juga diam saja. Pemuda itu sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ino tidak tahu kalau Gaara sebenarnya sedang meragukannya. Cowok itu ragu kalau Ino adalah Violetta-hime yang selama ini menjadi teman istimewanya di dunia maya. Walaupun ia belum mengetahui bagaimana wujud fisik Violetta-hime, tetapi ia _feeling_-nya mengatakan bahwa Violetta-hime dan Ino adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan Ino. Dan untuk itu ia akan berpura-pura percaya bahwa Ino adalah Violetta-hime. Karena dengan cara itulah dia nantinya akan menemukan Violetta-hime yang sebenarnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N : **Uwahh, bikin ff gaje lagi. Sebenernya juga nggak bikin lagi, soalnya ini koleksi ff lama yang belakangan kutemukan ketika aku nguprek-nguprek folder ff lama di komputer tempat kerjaku. Aku Cuma mengeditnya dikit dan tadaaaa... inil;ah jadinya, ff gaje GaaIno dimana keknya Gaara OOC berat. Well, sebenarnya ga bisa dibilang OOC juga sih. Coz, Gaara hanya bersikap begitu pada Ino. Dengan orang lain ia tetap seperti Gaara yang kita kenal, _cool calm confident_.

:D :D :D

So, mind to review? And of course, feel free to critisize me!


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : Unexpected**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

** Unexpected (c) el Cierto ^_^**

**GENRE : Romance/Friendship/Family**

**Category : FANON, AU**

**Rating : T (to be safe XD XD)**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Jelek, Ide pasaran, don't like don't read!**

**OC : **_Natsumi as Ino'mother_

**+++++ enjoy +++++**

Hinata bernapas lega begitu telponnya diangkat Ino. Sejak tadi ia sudah mencoba menelpon sahabatnya itu namun berkali-kali tak ada jawaban. Ia sangat penasaran akan Red Sand, kekasih dunia mayanya yang dijemput Ino di bandara. Dan yah, jujur saja sebenarnya ia sangat tidak rela meminta Ino menggantikan dirinya.

_Andai saja aku sedikit punya keberanian!_ Hinata mendesah.

"Ada apa, Hina-chan?" terdengar suara Ino yang terdengar err… agak kesal.

"Ino-chan.. kau baik-baik saja kan?" Hinata mendadak merasa bersalah.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi karena ide konyolmu ini, aku rasa aku nggak bisa bilang kalo aku baik-baik saja, Hina-chan!"

Hinata yang semula merasa bersalah, kini jadi agak mengkeret mendengar kekesalan sahabatnya yang sangat jelas itu. Ino memang orangnya blak-blakan. Kalau kesal ya bilang kesal, senang bilang senang. Dia tak pernah sungkan mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Hinata kadang ingin seperti sahabatnya itu.

"I-Ino-chan, gomenasai ne!"

"Aah, Hina-chan… Well, yah, tak perlu merasa terlalu bersalah. Aku juga salah kok ketika aku mau menjalankan idemu ini. So, aku memang harus tanggung resikonya."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa semakin tidak enak hati. Tapi rasa penasarannya terhadap sosok Red Sand begitu besar, hingga ia pun bertanya,

"I-Ino-chan… apa Red Sand sangat jauh dari baik sehingga kau terdengar kesal begini?"

Terdengar hela napas Ino di seberang.

"Well, Hina-chan sayang, gimana ya bilangnya, tapi Red Sand-mu tersayang itu ternyata adalah orang yang aku kenal. Umm, kau masih ingat kan saat kelas 1 dulu aku pernah liburan ke Suna dan aku cerita tentang cowok nyebelin bernama Gaara, yah dia itulah Red Sand. Aku bahkan sudah mengusirnya. Tapi ia yang sangat nyebelin itu malah seenaknya memanipulasi perjanjian kalian. Bahwa liburan seminggu yang kau janjikan harus ditepati. Sebel nggak sih? Kau tahu, aku hampir saja cerita kalo aku ini bukan Violetta-hime!"

Hinata butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna cerocosan Ino yang cepat dan meledak-ledak itu. Mau tak mau ia merasa agak geli juga membayangkan ekspresi meledak-ledak Ino. Tetapi, kini ia juga jadi khawatir, karena Red Sand yang disukainya ternyata adalah orang yang dikenal Ino. Berarti dia tidak punya harapan donk? Hati Hinata mencelos, kecewa.

"Hina-chan? Hallo? Kau masih di situ kan?" terdengar suara Ino mencari karena Hinata diam saja.

"I-iya Ino-chan, aku di sini. Gomen ne. Trus, umm, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Nah ini dia yang paling nyebelin, Hina-chan. Cowok ne seenaknya mau tinggal di rumahku! Yah, jadilah sekarang dia di rumahku! Dan parahnya, Tousan dan Kaasanku malah nggak ada di rumah! Huft! Kalo tau begini, sudah kutinggal aja di bandara dia tadi!"

"ARE?" Hinata spontan berseru kaget, lepas kontrol dari kebiasaannya yang selalu kalem. Semua karena ia sangat terkejut oleh cerita Ino. Red Sand, kekasihnya, tinggal seatap dengan Ino, sahabatnya, berdua saja? Hinata sekuat diri mencoba untuk tidak pingsan.

"I-Ino-chan, me-memangnya Inoichi-jichan dan Natsumi-bachan pergi kemana?"

"Hell yeach! Begitu aku nyampe rumah dengan si rambut merah itu aku cuman nemuin memo di kulkas yang nyatain bahwa mereka berdua secara mendadak mendapat tawaran liburan akhir tahun dengan keluarga Shikamaru ke Eropa. Mereka kini di Suna dan siap ke EROPA! EROPA, Hina-chan! Ngeselin nggak sih? Mereka berdua seenaknya liburan begitu aja dan ngelupain aku, anak semata wayangnya ne? Huh! Dasar mereka memang orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab!" gusar Ino panjang lebar, tetap dengan nada meledak-ledaknya yang sudah Hinata hapal.

Hinata menggigit bibir. Tak bisa merasa geli lagi oleh kekesalan Ino yang meledak-ledak. Baginya mendengar bahwa kekasihnya tinggal serumah berdua saja dengan sahabatnya sudah cukup menghancurkan _mood_-nya sampai ke ke dasar. Ia mungkin harus melupakan Red Sand.

"Hina-chan, kau kenapa diam lagi? Kau baik saja kan? Ahya, aku ngerti sekarang. Tenang saja. Aku nggak mungkin suka ama dia kok! Dia itu Gaara ingat. Dan satu hal lagi, kamu datang aja ke rumahku sekarang kalo kamu memang penasaran ama si Red Sand aka Gaara itu!"

"M-memangnya aku bisa ke situ sekarang, Ino-chan?" harapan Hinata kembali terbit.

"Yah, tentu saja lah. So cepat, sebelum keburu malam. Asal kau nggak datang aja sama sepupu robotmu itu," Ino menyinggung sepupu Hinata, Neji, yang memang selalu kaku.

Hinata mau tak mau tersenyum geli.

"Ino-chan, Neji-niisan tak separah itu kok. Baiklah, aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang. Semoga Tousan tak melarang."

"Oke, Hina-chan. Ku tunggu kedatanganmu."

"Arigatou ne, Ino-chan."

"Ya."

Dan telpon pun ditutup.

Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri lemari besarnya. Ia ingin memakai pakaian yang pantas untuk bertemu dengan kekasih dunia mayanya. Atau mungkin juga, mantan kekasih dunia mayanya? _Ah, setidaknya aku bisa melihat dia._ Hinata berbesar hati.

XXXXX

Ino menghela napas panjang dan sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Hari yang melelahkannya karena ia baru saja menjemput seorang yang merupakan kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Dimana dia harus menyamar menjadi orang lain. Padahal, Ino paling benci bersandiwara karena dia adalah orang yang suka apa adanya. Tetapi sekali karena persahabatan. Ia menjunjung tinggi persahabatan dan karena itu ia pun sedikit menekan ego-nya.

"Hei! Bangun!" suara barito itu sontak mengganggu gendang telinga Ino yang baru saja memejamkan matanya.

Dengan enggan, karena ia sudah tahu siapa yang menegurnya, Ino membuka matanya. Sontak ia mendorong dada Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga karena posisi pemuda itu tahu-tahu tepat beberapa senti saja di atas wajahnya.

"KAU? Ngapain sih kau ini, nggak puas udah ngancurin liburan orang eh?"

Gaara yang telah kembali dalam posisinya, berdiri tegap sambil bersedekap, menyeringai tipis.

"Hmm, aku hanya merasa lapar. Kau bahkan tidak menawarkan makan siang pada 'pacar' mu ini.."

Sambil bangkit dari sofa, Ino mendengus. Makin kesal.

"Menyebalkan. Kalau kau mau makan, liad aja di kulkas ada apa! Ato di rak dapur! Mi Instant banyak kok!"

"Aku ingin makan masakanmu. Karena di _chatting_, kau suka bilang memasak adalah hobimu. So, aku mau bukti, Violetta-hime!" Gaara tersenyum penuh arti.

Kali ini Ino boleh _cengo_. Memasak? Yang benar saja! Itu hobi Hinata! Hobinya kan menanam bunga! Hadoh! Dia memang bisa masak sih, tapi hasilnya? Ino bergidik ngeri.

"Aku nggak mau masak buat orang nyebelin kayak kamu!" dalih Ino cepat lalu duduk di sofa lagi dan memainkan ponselnya dengan cuek.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala.

Brugh!

Tahu-tahu Gaara sudah duduk tepat di samping Ino dan merangkul pundak gadis itu.

"Aku cuman ingin bukti bahwa kau bukan pembual, Vio-hime."

Ino memutar mata. _Hinata, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kesialanku ini!_ Innernya menjerit frustasi.

"Baiklah! Singkirkan dulu tanganmu dariku! Huft!"

Gaara tersenyum puas. Ia tahu ia pasti bisa memaksa Ino melakukan sesuatu.

Belum lagi Ino bernjak menuju dapur, bel pintu rumah berdentang.

"Biar aku yang membukanya, kau cepat ke dapur saja dan masak yang paling enak buatku, _baby_!" Gaara segera berjalan menuju pintu depan tanpa menunggu reaksi Ino lebih lanjut.

Ino sepertinya lupa bahwa beberapa saat sebelumnya Hinata bilang akan ke rumahnya. Atau ia memang sengaja ingin mempertemukan Gaara dan Hinata? Tak ada yang tahu.

Sementara itu dengan santainya Gaara melangkah menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya perlahan pintu besar berwarna coklat gelap itu, dan detik berikutnya ia hanya bisa terpaku.

Hinata pun sama. Dia membayangkan Ino yang membukakan pintu untuknya dan bukannya Red Sand atau _well_, seperti yang dibilang Ino, Gaara.

_Inikah Red Sand? Oh, Kamisama… dia seperti dalam bayanganku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Hati Hinata berkata galau sementara sepasang mata lavendernya menatap Gaara tak berkedip.

_Kamisama, seperti gadis inilah, Violetta dalam bayanganku. _Dalam hatinya pun Gaara berkata.

"Oh, Hinata! Kebetulan kau sudah datang! Aku butuh bantuanmu nih! Ayo cepat masuk!" dengan tiba-tiba saja Ino muncul dan dengan seenaknya mematahkan acara saling tatap Gaara dan Ino.

"Jadi, namamu Hinata?" tanya Gaara tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Ino.

"B-begitulah. D-dan k-kau i-itu G-Gaara ya?" Hinata kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya, gagap.

"Hnn. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata."

"S-senang bertemu denganmu, Gaara-san." Hinata membungkuk sekilas.

Ino hanya geleng-geleng saja mendapati pemandangan itu. Mau tak mau ia kasihan juga pada sahabatnya yang pemalu itu. Padahal harusnya, Hinata yang harus bersama Gaara, dan bukan dirinya. _Huh, aku harus melakukan sesuatu nih keknya._Tiba-tiba sebuah rencana mampir begitu saja di kepala Ino.

"Ohya, Hinata! Begini, bisakah kau menggantikanku memasak sebentar. Aku baru ingat kalau aku disuruh Ibu mengambil _laundry_. Nanti kalau telat diambil bisa-bisa tak terawat di sana, kau tahu kan? Oke. Aku pergi dulu ya? Aku akan kembali setengah jam lagi kalau tidak macet!" Ino mengatakankannya dengan cepat dan tahu-tahu dia sudah berlari keluar rumah, meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata yang hanya bisa saling tukar pandang dengan aneh.

XXXXX

Ino melangkahkan kakinya dengan asal menyusuri trotoar jalan tanpa tujuan pasti. Untungnya sinar matahari tidak terik karena cuaca memang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Well, Desember akhir kau tahu? Ia cukup beruntung tinggal di Konoha yng cuacanya cukup bersahabat meski musim dingin. Ya, dibilang demikian karena musim dingin di Konoha tak sampai minus 0 derajat meskipun salju akan sering turun saat Januari.

Namun demikian, Ino sepertinya akan menyesali tindakannya keluar begitu saja dengan bodohnya dari rumahnya sendiri. Pasalnya ia tadi sedang tidak mengenakan jaket dan syalnya. Walau tidak ada hujan salju saat itu, tetap saja dia kedinginan karena hanya mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dan jeansnya. Tanpa syal, jaket dan topi. Ino memaki dirinya sendiri yang sering berindak grusa-grusu. Kini ia harus merasakan akibatnya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu sudah hampir berbalik dan kembali pulang, kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ia sengaja keluar rumah karena ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Gaara dan Hinata untuk saling mengenal.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Mulai berpikir-pikir. Apa ada gunanya Hinata berkenalan dengan Gaara lebih dekat? Bukannya hubungan mereka cukup sebatas dunia maya saja? Pertunangan Hinata kan sudah akan digelar minggu depan, tepat sehari setelah tahun baru. Ino lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ia jadi bingung sendiri.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara kalem diiringi lembut suara mesin mobil yang tahu-tahu berhenti agak di depan Ino.

Ino sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah pemilik suara. Kepalanya meneleng. Sepertinya ia tidak asing lagi dengan orang dalam mobil itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu pintu mobil terbuka di depan Ino yang sempat terpana.

"Naiklah!" ucapnya singkat.

Ino mengangguk. Ia cukup mengenal Sasuke karena pemuda itu adalah sepupu Sai, mantan kekasihnya yang kini ada di Milan.

"Tak biasanya kau diam saja, Ino," ucap Sasuke datar begitu mobil mereka sudah melaju menyusuri jalan raya Konoha yang siang itu tak seberapa ramai.

"Tentu saja aku diam, Sasuke-kun. Aku kan lagi nggak bersama teman-temanku. Masa aku harus ngomong sendiri sih!" dalih Ino dengan gaya cueknya. Walaupum ia mengagumi keelokan rupa Sasuke, namun ia bukan _fansgirl_ yang akan histeris atau melting hanya karena duduk semobil dengan pemuda itu.

"Masih patah hati karna Sai eh?"

"Tch! Yang benar saja. _You know, it's already over_! Tumben kau peduli?"

"Aku sedang senang. Karena itu aku akan bersedia mungkin jika kau membutuhkan bantuanmu," jawab Sasuke dengan sekilas senyumnya yang menawan.

Ino tersenyum balik.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau bisa baik juga pada orang lain, Sasuke-kun. Tapi sayang sekali, tak ada yang musti kau lakukan. Terima kasih, tapi."

Lalu keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat. Ino, bagaimanapun tak biasa dengan Sasuke meskipun dia sudah sering bertemu dengan cowok itu semasa ia jadi pacar Sai.

"Kau kenal Hinata kan?" tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata.

"Begitulah. Kenapa?" Ino heran kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menyinggung soal Hinata.

"Ino, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau minggu depan, sahabatmu itu akan bertunangan denganku."

Sontak Ino menoleh. Ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Kamisama! Aku lupa kalau kau yang bakal ditunangkan dengan Hinata! Oh, Kami!"

"Sepertinya kau memang sedang kepikiran sesuatu yang cukup rumit sampai kau lupa acara pertunangan sahabatmu sendiri, Ino."

Ino nyengir.

"Well, tidak juga sih. Hanya sedikit masalah kecil. _Bytheway_, kenapa kau mau dijodohkan, Sasuke-kun?"

"Uchiha. Menjadi bagian dari keluargaku memang begitu. Seperti dengan kakakku yang juga sudah dijodohkan dan telah menikah. Aku tak bisa mengelak."

"Tapi apa kau cinta pada Hinata?" Ino ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum mengenal dengan baik sahabatmu itu. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Menurutku, kau akan dengan mudah jatuh hati padanya, Sasuke-kun. Karena Hinata itu selain cantik, dia benar-benar seorang wanita yang feminin, lembut dan baik hati. Ia juga jago memasak dan menjahit," ujar Ino dengan membayangkan sosok Hinata yang dikaguminya itu.

Sudut bibir Sasuke sekilas naik membentuk sebuah senyum samar.

"Kau tidak sedang mempromosikan sahabatmu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ah, nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri kalau semua omonganku ini benar. Eh, jadi ini ya alasanmu selama ini cuek kepada semua cewek yang tergila-gila padamu? Karena bagaimanapun akhirnya kau akan dijodohkan? Begitukah?"

"Hnn.." sahut Sasuke dengan gaya khasnya.

"Sasuke, kau harus memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik. Karena demi pertunangan kalian, dia sudah banyak berkorban," ucapa Ino mendadak serius.

Sasuke perlahan mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya mobilnya. Menepikan mobil mereka untuk kemudian berhenti.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?"

"Tak ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya perjodohan kalian kan karena kemauan kalian. Ya, siapa tahu, ada pihak lain yang terluka karenanya." Ino jadi agak menyesal soal menyinggung soal serius ini. Ia, bagaimanapun kan tidak punya hak mencampuri urusan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Apa Hinata sudah punya pacar?"

"Err, tidak. Dia tidak punya pacar setahuku. Tapi, well, dia punya seseorang yang disukainya. Namun, demi pertunangan ini dia merelakan perasaannya itu."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Tsk! Kalau begitu sih bukan hanya dia, Ino," ucapnya dan menatap Ino lekat-lekat.

Ino buru-buru menoleh ke luar jendela untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang dirasanya agak aneh.

Di saat yang bersamaan, ia baru tersadar bahwa ternyata ia sudah kembali berada di depan rumahnya.

"Aa, Sasuke, aku sebaiknya segera masuk ke rumah. Thanks buat tumpangannya ya. Sampai jumpa di pesta kalian. Bye!" Selesai berkata demikian Ino langsung membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas memasuki pelataran rumahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Sasuke yang termangu di depan kemudi di dalam mobilnya.

Andai saja Ino tak begitu tergesa-gesa, ia akan bisa melihat Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana pemuda itu menatapnya dan kemungkinan Ino akan mendengarnya berkata,

"Asal kau tahu, Yamanaka Ino, demi pertunanangan ini, aku pun mengorbankan perasaanku kepadamu."

XXXXX

"Jadi, _itu_ yang kau bilang pergi ke _laundry_, eh Ino?" tanya Gaara sinis dengan lengan terlipat.

Ino tercekat. Sepertinya Gaara sempat melihatnya turun dari mobil Sasuke.

"Lhoh, Hinata mana?" Ino berkilah, menghindar dari pertanyaan Gaara sambil celingukan mencari keberadaan Hinata.

"Dia langsung pulang tak lama setelah kau kabur tadi. Dan sebaiknya kau jawab pertanyaanku!"

Ino mendesah.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Jangan lupa akan janjimu selama di chatting, Ino!"

"Perduli amat dengan janji di chatting. Tak bisakah kau melupakannya. _C'mon_, itu cuman sebatas ngobrol via internet, _you know_!"

"Hnn, sudahlah!" Gaara mengibaskan tangannya lalu membalikkan badan dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Sepertinya ia sedang malas berdebat.

Ino mengedikkan bahu. Dia lalu menuju dapur dan hanya bisa terpaku mendapati sayur dan daging yang tadi sempat dikeluarkannya dari kulkas masih utuh tak terjamah. Berarti Gaara belum makan sama sekali. Mau tak mau Ino merasa tak enak juga.

Waktu sudah menjelang petang ketika Ino akhirnya menyelesaikan acara masaknya. Ia tak bisa mencicipi masakannya sendiri, takut terkena kejutan oleh rasa anehnya, karena itu ia hidangkan saja semuanya di meja dan setelah itu ia naik ke lantai dua untuk memanggil Gaara.

XXXXX

Gaara baru saja selesai mandi. Dan kini ia tengah berdiri di depan almari tempatnya menggantungkan baju. Dengan cepat ia mengambil _zamper_ lengan panjang dan celana _bagging_-nya yang tebal. Setelan tidur yang biasa ia pakai. Ia memang tidak suka mengenakan piyama. Apalagi di musim dingin seperti di Konoha.

Belum lagi Gaara mengenakan bajunya, pintu kamar sudah diketuk diiringi dengan suara Ino yang nyaring.

Dengan malas pemuda itu melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Dan…

"Aaaaa!" jeritan Ino melengking sementara kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Gaara hanya bisa memutar mata mendapati reaksi berlebih Ino itu. Ia kan memang baru mandi jadi ya wajar kan kalau masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya sampi ke lutut.

"Jangan berlebihan, Ino! Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa!"

Ino perlahan merenggangkan telapak tangan yang menutupi di wajahnya. Pipinya sudah memanas dan ia yakin warnanya sudah memerah tomat, untung saja terlindungi oleh telapak tangannya.

"Sembarangan! Kau tak seharusnya membukakan pintu dalam keadaan begitu!"

"…" Gaara tak menyahut melainkan berbalik dan melangkah tenang menuju toilet untuk berpakaian.

Ino dengan segan melangkah masuk. Baru juga kamar itu ditempati Gaara sejak beberapa jam lalu namun aroma kamar itu sudah berbeda. Bahkan suasananya juga sudah berbeda. Ino sampai merasa aneh dengan aura Gaara yang menurutnya sudah berubah itu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Gaara begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia kini sudah mengenakan pakaian rumahnya yang juga pakaian tidurnya.

"Aku sudah selesai masak. Kita makan sekarang?" Ino memasang muka manis.

"Baiklah. Kuharap aku masih bisa hidup setelah memakan masakanmu," ucap Gaara dengan seringai tipisnya.

Ino memutar mata. Kembali kesal.

"Hei, jangan meledekku. Untung juga aku sudah berbaik hati memasak untukmu! Sayang sekali tadi Hinata cepat pulang, kalau tidak, maka kau akan beruntung memakan masakannya, karena dia itu pintar sekali memasak."

"Begitu ya. Dia itu, apa sudah punya pacar?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau naksir dia? Kasihan sekali kalau begitu karena dia sudah akan bertunangan minggu depan."

"Bertunangan? Bukannya dia masih SMU?"

"Yah, begitulah. Dia memang masih seumuran denganku, tapi ayahnya yang kolot itu telah menjodohkannya dengan putra koleganya. Jadi, kalau kau memang naksir dia, sudah terlambat!"

"Selama mereka berdua belum saling bersumpah di depan altar, siapapun masih bisa merebutnya," sahut Gaara santai.

Ino terbeliak.

"Hhh! Jangan macam-macam, _panda-boy_!" Ino meyebut Gaara dengan olokan yang pernah ia gunakan dulu saat ia baru mengenal pemuda itu waktu liburannya di Suna.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu eh?"

"Cemburu? Cih! Yang benar saja!" Ino mendengus.

"Sudahlah! Kita makan saja, aku sudah lapar," ucap Gaara sambil merangkul Ino dengan seenaknya.

Ino memutar mata. Tapi ia menurut dan mengiringi langkah-langkah Gaara turun ke ruang makan. Ia sudah tak sabar melihat reaksi Gaara begitu memakan masakannya.

Gaara langsung menyendok makanannya dan melahapnya tanpa banyak bicara. Sementara Ino yang duduk di seberangnya berdebar menunggu reaksinya. Ya, Ino sudah tak sabar ingin mendapati teriakan Gaara karena kejutan aneh pada masakannya.

"Kau ini kenapa tak langsung makan hmm?"

"Apa rasanya enak?" Ino malah balik bertanya karena raut muka Gaara datar-datar saja.

"Coba saja sendiri," sahut Gaara santai lalu meneguk air mineralnya.

Dengan ragu Ino menyendokkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dan….

"WAAAAAA…..!"

XXXXX

**A/N : au tahu ini garing. I dunno why I couldn't built any romance-sense for this fic now… huft, maybe, karna fic ini berasal dari peti (?) lama… hahaha.. yah, sudahlah, mind to r n r?**

** Ahya, satu hal lagi, fic ini akan jadi 3 ato 4 chapter saja dan konfliknya ringan. Ukeee… ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : Unexpected**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

** Unexpected (c) el Cierto ^_^**

**GENRE : Romance/Friendship/Family**

**Category : FANON, AU**

**Rating : T (to be safe XD XD)**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Jelek, Ide pasaran, don't like don't read!**

**OC : **_Natsumi as Ino'mother_

**Thanks buat semua yang udah read this fict, more thanks buat yang udah read n review, ngefave, nge-alert. Thanks. Gomen, agak lama updatenya. This the ending...**

**+++++ enjoy +++++**

"Kau mau kemana?" Ino bertanya heran ketika pagi-pagi dilihatnya Gaara tampak rapi – dalam pakaian _casual_-nya – seolah hendak pergi ke suatu tempat padahal seingatnya ia tidak ada janji pergi dengan pemuda itu.

Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Kita pergi ke pantai sekarang!" ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Ino _cengo._

"Hah? Kita? Ke pantai? Kau tidak sedang _ngelindur_ kan?"

"Cepatlah, Ino! Jangan buang-buang waktu!"

"Ya, tapi... kau ini, aduh, gimana bilangnya? Ngajak orang kok kayak merintah budak aja sih!" sungut Ino meskipun ia berdiri juga dari kursinya.

"Hnn, cepatlah!" kata Gaara singkat lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa bekas Ino duduk.

"Iya.. iya... dasar orang aneh!" sahut Ino sambil melangkah ke kamarnya dengan pikiran penuh tanda tanya.

...

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gaara dan Ino sudah sampai di area pantai yang memang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggal Ino.

Ino langsung berlari menuju pantai yang saat itu sedang agak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang tampak berselancar dan bermain air di bagian lain yang agak jauh.

Gaara sendiri hanya mengikuti langkah Ino dengan langkah pelan sembari memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam sakunya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Dan menurutnya di pantailah ia bisa membicarakannya dengan baik.

XXXXX

Hinata duduk tak nyaman di bawah pandangan pemuda tampan yang duduk di depannya.

Keduanya baru saja bertemu beberapa saat lalu dalam sebuah pertemuan yang diatur sebagaimana prosesi perjodohan pada umumnya.

Lavender Hinata tak bisa menampik bahwa pesona makhluk di hadapannya itu melebihi rata-rata. Namun justru itu yang membuatnya heran. _Mengapa pemuda setampan Sasuke-kun mau dijodohkan?_ Untuk kesekian kalinya benak Hinata bertanya.

"Apa pendapatmu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat Sasuke mengalun memecah keheningan yang sempat meraja beberapa waktu di antara keduanya.

Hinata mendongak dan menatap sedikit aneh. Penyakit gagapnya kembali kambuh.

"M-maksudmu a-apa, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata. Seulas senyum yang sangat samar terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Perjodohan ini, memang apalagi."

Hinata menunduk.

Sasuke mengira Hinata tak akan menjawabnya, namun ia salah karena sesaat kemudian gadis itu kembali mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Bagiku perjodohan ini adalah suratan takdir yang dituliskan Sang Pencipta, yang harus kujalani bagaimanapun juga, Uchiha-san," kata Hinata tanpa sedikitpun gagap.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak oleh jawaban filosofis Hinata.

"Apa kau rela?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke sejenak. Ia menjadi semakin heran mengapa pemuda _stoic_ ini menanyakan hal seperti itu. Seolah Sasuke bisa membaca keadaan hatinya yang bimbang setelah pertemuannya dengan Gaara.

"I-ini bukan soal rela atau tidak, tapi ini adalah sebuah kesediaan, Uchiha-san. Dan aku telah sedia, untuk menerima ... perjodohan ini." Hinata lalu menunduk.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke bertanya lebih serius.

Hinata kembali mendongak, ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pupil sedikit melebar. Kaget.

"Itu... yah, aku yakin.. tentu saja. Kenapa?"

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita bisa."

"U-Uchiha-san?" Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, Hinata. Mengetahui bahwa tak ada yang kau sesalkan – setidaknya dari ucapanmu demikian – maka aku pun bisa. Jadi, kita berdua akan memulai suatu hubungan baru. Aku tak bisa menjanjikan banyak padamu selain bahwa sekali aku mengikatkan diri pada satu ikatan, aku tak akan memutuskannya.." ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata lekat.

Hinata lagi-lagi membeliak. Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat heran. Namun sesuatu yang aneh perlahan merayapi hatinya. Sosok di hadapannya ini adalah sesuatu... mungkin ia tak menginginkannya, namun ia kembali ingat pada satu ucapan bijak yang mengatakan bahwa tak segala yang kita inginkan baik untuk kita, begitupun sebaliknya. Maka Hinata pun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san. Aku pun akan berusaha."

"Hnn, itu bagus. Dan tolong, jangan panggil aku dengan nama keluarga, Hinata."

"B-baiklah, U.. maksudku, S-Sasuke-san."

"-kun."

"Eh?"

"Jangan dengan sufix –san, tapi –kun."

"Oh... gomenasai. Baiklah, S-Sasuke-s.,-kun."

Bibir Sasuke sedit sedikit berkedut, hendak membentuk senyum geli namun urung karena ia lebih memilih untuk tetap dengan imej _cool_-nya. Setidaknya sekarang ia merasa lebih nyaman dengan gadis lemah lembut di hadapannya itu.

"_Menurutku, kau akan dengan mudah jatuh hati padanya, Sasuke-kun._..." Kata-kata Ino sekilas terngiang di benak Sasuke, mmebuat pemuda raven itu sejenak tertegun, sebelum kemudian ia beranjak, berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ne, Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar?" tanya Sasuke mengajak.

"K-keluar? K-kemana, S-sasuke-kkun?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu. Bisa kan?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Kalau soal ijin, tak akan ada orang yang melarangnya. Akhirnya ia pun mengangguk setuju. Lagipula, ia berpikir lagi, keluar bersama Sasuke akan membantunya untuk lebih mengenal pribadinya sebelum mereka benar-benar bertunangan minggu depan.

XXXXX

"Hei! Kenapa sih kau ini? Bukannya kau yang mengajak kesini? Kok sekarang malah diam begitu sih?" heran Ino sambil menghampiri Gaara yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

Pemuda itu tampak termenung memandangi ombak yang datang silih berganti menyapu bibir pantai. Semilir angin yang lembut menggerak-gerakkan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang berwarna semerah bata.

Merasa kalau 'tamu'nya itu ada yang sedang dipikirkan dengan serius, Ino akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya, duduk tepat di samping sang pemuda.

"Ada apa sih, Gaara? Ada masalah berat ya?"

Tak ada sahutan, namun kemudian ketika Gaara menoleh, jantung Ino serasa mencelos karena pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ... menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" tanya Gaara datar namun cukup membuat Ino terbeliak.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Ino tak mengerti meskipun _feeling_-nya mengatakan Gaara telah mengetahui rahasianya. Bahwa ia bukan Violetta.

"Kau tahu benar yang kumaksud, Yamanaka Ino."

Kali ini Ino hanya bisa tertegun, diam. Ia tahu Gaara yang jenius ini pasti akan dengan mudah menyadari bahwa dia bukan Violetta.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku begitu, Gaara. Aku hanya ..."

"Membantu sahabatmu tanpa memperdulikan perasaan orang lain yang kau tipu?" potong Gaara dengan nada sinis. Kini tatapannya mengarah kembali pada lautan di hadapannya.

Ino menghela napas. Merasa sangat bersalah. Meski dia selalu merasa sebal kepada pemuda di sampingnya itu, ia tentu saja menyadari benar kalau ia salah telah membohongi Gaara.

"Sungguh, Gaara. Bukan begitu maksudku. Lagian, ini bukan murni salahku. Kenapa kau tak tanya sendiri _hime_-mu itu? Huh! Merepotkan!" Ino terpaksa meminjam frase favorit Shikamaru.

"Yang kutahu hanyalah bahwa dia melakukannya karena dia akan ditunangkan minggu depan."

Ino lagi-lagi terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara mengungkap semuanya dengan cepat. Bahwa pertemuan singkatnya dengan Hinata telah mengungkap semuanya. Yang membuat Ino aneh adalah mengapa Hinata sama sekali tidak memberitahunya bahwa Gaara telah tahu? Padalah Ino kenal sekali kalau Hinata bukan tipe orang yang suka mengkambing-hitamkan orang lain, lebih-lebih sahabatnya. Jadi, Ino kini selain merasa tidak nyaman dengan Gaara, ia juga merasa heran dan kesal mengapa Hinata tak memberitahunya apapun.

Selain itu, entah mengapa hatinya merasa sangat tidak nyaman melihat Gaara tampak terluka karena Hinata. Ia seperti tidak rela? Tapi kenapa? _Oh, jangan bilang kalau perasaanku yang dulu itu tumbuh lagi!_ Ino berkata frustasi pada dirinya sendiri. Dulu, ia memang pernah memiliki rasa kepada Gaara ketika awal berjumpa dengan pemuda itu sekitar dua tahun sebelumnya saat ia berlibur ke rumah sepupu sekaligus sahabat dekatnya yang tinggal di Suna, Nara Shikamaru. Namun rasa sukanya itu telah lama hilang semenjak ia mengenal dan kemudian berpacaran dengan Sai.

Tapi... kebersamaannya dengan Gaara selama beberapa hari, meski selalu saja diisi dengan saling melempar tatap kesal, telah menyeretnya pada situasi aneh yang ia tidak pahami apa dan mengapa.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya pun hanya saling diam. Bahkan Ino yang selalu pandai berkata dan mencairkan suasana, sampai kehabisan kata dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Gadis itu sungguh bingung.

"Kita pulang," ucap Gaara sambil berdiri. Tanpa bicara Ino menuruti gerak pemuda bertanda lahir kanji Ai di kening itu.

Keduanya baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah ketika tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti karena melihat sepasang muda-mudi di bagian lain pantai yang masih jelas terjangkau jarak pandang mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata.

Ino seketika menoleh pada Gaara untuk melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tampak biasa saja, meskipun ada sedikit kilas kecewa melintas di raut wajahnya yang tampan.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Semuanya berjalan lebih cepat dari yang diduganya.

"Dengar, Gaara, aku, benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Sungguh aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menipumu atau apa. Kuharap kau mengerti," ucap Ino ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Gaara yang telah selangkah berjalan di depan Ino pun menghentikan jalannya. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya dengan lurus-lurus.

Pemuda itu tak mengatakan apapun, namun ia berjalan maju mendekati Ino.

Dan tahu-tahu, tanpa Ino duga sedikitpun lengan kekar Gaara sudah melingkari punggungnya. Pemuda itu memluknya begitu saja.

Ino sempat terkejut kaku sebelum sesaat kemudian ia membalas pelukan itu hingga untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling berpelukan dalam diam.

"Kita tak pernah benar-benar akur, tapi kau memiliki sesuatu yang khas, yang tak dimiliki siapapun, bahkan Violetta, Ino. Itu kenapa aku langsung mengetahui kau bukan dia sejak di bandara. Hanya saja aku diam karena aku menunggu untuk mendapatkan bukti. Hingga aku bertemu Hinata kemarin dan semuanya pun terungkap jelas.." ujar Gaara setelah melepaskan pelukannya namun dia masih berdiri dalam jarak dekat dengan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ohya? Memangnya apa yang khas dariku?" Ino penasaran sementara hatinya sudah mulai mengembang akibat kata-kata Gaara itu.

"Hnn, sayang aku belum bisa memberitahukannya padamu sekarang."

"Maksudmu? Belum bisa itu gimana? Dan kenapa demikian?" Ino mulai kesal lagi.

"Sudahlah, nanti kau juga tahu." Gaara mengibaskan satu tangannya lalu berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

Ino segera menyusul langkah pemuda itu dengan bibir sedikit manyun dan menampilkan raut muka kesal. Ditarik-tariknya lengan Gaara dengan manja seperti anak kecil merengek minta dibelikan mainan.

Di kejauhan sepasang mata _onyx_ hanya memperhatikan semua itu dengan tatapan kecewa.

XXXXX

"S-sabar dulu Ino-chan. Jangan marah begitu. Bukan maksudku tidak memberitahumu, tapi.. semua ini permintaan Gaara. Dia melarangku mmberitahumu karena ia sendiri yang akan mengatakan padamu. Maafkan aku, Ino-chan," ujar Hinata dengan jantung berdegup kencang karena sepulang dari pantai bersama Sasuke, Ino menelponnya dengan marah-marah.

Terdengar hela napas panjang di seberang. Ino sepertinya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, Hina-chan. Aku terima alasanmu. Sekarang aku akan tanyakan si rambut merah itu kenapa dia melarangmu memberitahuku. Ini benar-benar membuatku kesal! Ya sudahlah, Hinata. See you.."

Klik. Telpon terputus.

Hinata menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

XXXXX

"Kenapa kau...? Loh? Kau mau kemana lagi?" Ino yang semula hendak mendamprat Gaara malah dibuat terkejut karena pemuda itu tampak siap dengan ranselnya.

"Tentu saja pulang, Ino. Aku sudah tak ada lagi urusan di sini," jawab Gaara datar.

"Oh.. begitu. Tak ada urusan lagi..." gumam Ino tanpa menyembunyikan nada kecewanya.

"Atau, kau masih ada urusan denganku, hmm?" Gaara menatap gadis pirang yang sepertinya menjadi aneh itu.

"Aku cuma ingin tahu kenapa kau melarang Hinata memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah tahu semuanya?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat meinggalkan tempat ini. Tapi kupikir lagi, karena aku sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi dengan Hinata, yah lebih cepat meninggalkan Konoha akan lebih baik."

"Begitu ya..." lagi-lagi Ino hanya bergumam tak jelas.

Gaara menutup resleting ranselnya dan mengaitkan penguncinya lalu dia menoleh pada gadis pirang di hadapannya itu.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau sedih aku pulang lebih cepat."

Ino mendengus lalu tertawa kecil yang sepertinya dipaksakan.

"Hahaha.. yang benar saja. Pulang saja. Siapa juga yang sedih, huh!" selesai berkata demikian Ino segera membalikkan badannya dan melangkah hendak keluar dari ruangan namun tangan Gaara lebih dulu menghentikan gerakannya itu.

SET!

Lagi-lagi. Dengan begitu saja Gaara menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya tanpa Ino kuasa untuk menolak atau menghindar.

"Kalau kau mau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi, Ino.. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita," ucap Gaara, berbisik di telinga Ino.

Hati Ino berdesir. Perlahan dilepasnya pelukan Gaara dan ditatapnya pemuda itu lekat. Senyumnya terkembang.

"Gaara... kau. Jadi... "

"_Yes, I do_. Itu benar, Ino. Dan sebenarnya perkenalanku dengan Hinata bermula dari kekesalanku pda diriku sendiri karena membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja dari Suna waktu itu. Aku telah membohongi diriku sendiri. Jadi, sekarang, meski aku masih kecewa karena masalah Hinata, tapi aku juga tak mau berbohong padamu, bahwa sebenarnya... aku menyukaimu, Ino.."

"..." Ino tak mampu berkata-kata. Sepasang _aquamarine _-nya hanya menatap Gaara tanpa kedip.

Gaara tersenyum. Dirangkumnya kedua pipi Ino lalu dikecupnya kening gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Untuk awal baru kita, Ino.."

"Hmm.." Ino mengangguk lalu dipeluknya Gaara dengan erat, "tinggallah disini beberapa hari lagi."

"Dengan senang hati, tapi tidak di rumah ini tentunya."

Ino segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap heran pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa?"

Gaara menjawil ujung hidung Ino yang mancung.

"Hei, aku sudah mendeklarasikan perasaanku padamu, Nona. Kalau akau tinggal seatap denganmu, aku takut aku akan meminta lebih darimu. Dan karena itu belum waktunya, maka lebih baik kalau aku tinggal di hotel saja selama sisa liburan ini."

Ino terpana sesaat. Ternyata Gaara benar-benar pemuda yang baik.

"Ternyata kau orang yang baik juga," pujinya.

"Hmm, yah, tidak juga... karena rasanya aku ingin cepat menikah denganmu agar aku bisa melakukan apapun denganmu, Ino."

Ino tergelak. Ditinjunya lengan Gaara pelan.

"Kau ya...!"

Gaara tertawa pelan. Ino tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Yah, ia bahagia karena semuanya bisa berakhir dengan baik. Semoga selanjutnya pun demikian, harapnya dalam hati. Semoga...

**= OWARI = **

IXXXXXI

**A/N : **_Well, this is it, the end of this very gaje fict. I'm very sorry coz this time I'm sure enough that i've made you all dissapointed, minna-san. Sorry. But, I've tried it hard, hope you like understand. Thanks for whoever read this fict and have pushed me to continue this work._

See you in my next fict. I hope I could do better. Amin.

ALWAYS ARIGATOU

V

V

V

V

Review?


End file.
